The Result Of Innocence
by StarryEyes
Summary: LG fanfic, obviously! Lizzie and Gordo share the perfect relationship except for one thing -- Lizzie's innocence. Refusing to become a slut like the others, they carry on this way until a terrible accident occurs, and Gordo's world is turned upside down


The Reward For Innocence  
  
Chapter One: Lead Her Not Into Temptation  
  
She was so beautiful. She assumed the general air of someone who had been sent from Heaven above in order to become his. She had been sent from Heaven to answer all of his prayers and to allow happiness into his life that he had never previously experienced. When he thought about it, he felt that it would be impossible to differentiate between she and the likeness of an angel. She was angelic on the outside, certainly-her twisting ringlets of glistening gold sparkled with an unearthly beauty, her endlessly blue eyes seemed to pierce the soul that yearned for her love, and her flawless body, which possessed the perfect angles, curves, and proportions, was always so warm and scented with some sort of perfume. Yet she was angelic on the inside especially-she was kind, sweet, and innocent by nature. Nothing would ever rid her of the kindness that could only be a gift from God, nothing and no one could ever strip her of her sweet heart, and it would be impossible to tarnish her pure innocence. She was still a virgin at seventeen, and that in itself was remarkable. He himself was experienced in matters of sex, as he had liked other girls before, and he had shared their beds willingly. He had been tempted, and he had given into the strong temptation without shame or guilt. Yet as other slutty seventeen-year-olds scorned her and abused her for remaining a virgin for so long, she refused to be led astray by the alluring temptations that they all faced. He had never thought of her has religious, but he soon discovered that she was a devout Christian, and refused to have sex until she was married. He could tell that she feared that no one would ever want to marry her, yet little did she know that this was what he wanted. He longed to marry her, so that he could finally have sex with her at long last. Not only this, but he also longed to live with her forever, to be able to rise in the same bed every morning, look into her eyes, and see a reflection of the love that he felt so strongly for her, despite what everyone else said. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, whom he affectionately referred to as Lizzie, was his angel. He had loved her for such a long time, ever since they had met each other even before kindergarten. Back then it was only a shadow of a hint of a feeling, yet even then he had known that she possessed something special. She was not only beautiful, but she was also unblemished inside. As time went on and they grew closer in their friendship, his feelings for her had grown, until it became a crush-it was a childish crush, one that he suspected would last for two weeks and then be replaced by another, but a crush all the same. His suspicions were wrong-his crush had lasted even through the new addition to the duo, Miranda, and through rejections that he had endured time after time again. He persevered and refused to sacrifice his feelings for Lizzie for another, because he knew that he would never feel for anyone like he felt for Lizzie. Soon the feelings blossomed and grew until it had become love, a beautiful love that was strong against pain and refused to give in to rejection. Now it was a lust, and he was going insane in his love for her-he wanted her, he needed her, he yearned for her. He would have considered ending it all if it were not for her response when he asked her if she loved him for the second time. The first time had been when they were only fifteen and extremely naive, immensely inexperienced in matters of love. She had told him that she "needed time to think it over," which was a definite no. Now two years later he looked into her eyes and asked her the same question, feeling a heavy weight press at his heart because he expected the same answer. "Lizzie, do you love me?" he whispered, cursing inwardly for allowing his voice to waver. It sounded strangely high-pitched and strained, which she obviously noticed, but she refrained from saying anything, being the considerate angel that she was. After an awkward pause that seemed to last for years of waiting and torture, she finally answered. Taking a deep breath, she uttered a simple word, one that changed his life forever. "Yes." The weight that he had felt pull at his heartstrings melted away into oblivion. A smile lit up his face, which had been darkened with apprehension and doubt, and she smiled. He would always remember that moment-it felt like a piece of heaven, a momentary experience that would last a lifetime, one that he would cherish forever deep inside his soul and his memory. After his own breath, he said slowly, feeling skepticism take hold, "But you said no before, when we were fifteen. What changed?" Her smile widened, and his heart skipped several beats as the joy began to engulf him once more. "Gordo, I was young and naive. I didn't realize what love was when you asked me," she explained. As the lilting melody of her beautiful voice flowed into his ears like a river of words, the light beams lancing through the window lit up her face, and her face gleamed with a heavenly beauty, almost as if a halo were hidden somewhere underneath her golden hair, which sparkled even more than usual in the brilliant light. She continued, unaware of her own beauty, "I knew that I had feelings for her, but I wasn't experienced enough to call it love. I thought it was simply a crush, but now I realize that it's love. I love you, Gordo, I love you." A feeling of irrepressible joy began to form deep inside his heart. Feeling a deep happiness that he had never felt before, he was forced to whisper as he was overcome with emotion. "I love you, too, Lizzie McGuire." He gazed deep into her eyes, and silently asked for her permission to kiss her. Wordlessly she granted it, and his own eyes registered thanks and love that he could see was returned. "I love you, Lizzie," he repeated, leaning forward and taking her head in his hands. Gently he kissed her lips softly, savoring the taste of them as she returned the kiss eagerly, and they kissed passionately for several minutes. As they both withdrew, he could see a magic sparkling in her eyes, and he could feel that same glint in his own. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly an incontrollable lust gripped him. He could not know that the simple love in his eyes had suddenly become a hungry greed that needed to be satisfied immediately. She noticed this, however, and her own happiness quickly became fear. She shrank back, terrified, as he leaned forward and, without knowing what he was doing, took her glittered shirt in his hands and tore it off, until he was facing a lacy black bra. Deaf to her shrieks of fear and desperation, he fingered her bra, his fingers flying as he tried to undo it so that he could see what he had always wanted to see, but in his clumsiness he failed. Muttering profanity, he struggled resolutely as her shrieks of horror filled his ears, oblivious to the pain he was putting her through. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance, as quickly as it had taken hold of him. He gasped in shock, belitting himself shamelessly for almost causing her to lose her innocence. It was the only thing that she held onto now, and he had almost taken that away from her. Numb with shock, he gently slipped on her shirt, caressing her gently and holding her in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Gordo, why'd you do that? Why'd you betray me like that? Oh, Gordo, you know I don't want to be like Kate or Claire! Gordo, why'd you do it?" She alternated between racking sobs that forced her body back and forth and gasping out questions that he was unable to answer. He was truly clueless as to why he had done such a terrible thing to the woman he loved. "I-I don't know, baby, I don't know," he answered truthfully, kissing her lips again and again to reassure her. "But I'll never do it again, babe, I promise. Do you forgive me?" He waited impatiently for her answer with bated breath, praying that she would forgive him for the terrible thing he had done. She looked into his eyes and he saw a sincerity that was impossible to argue with. "Of course I forgive you, Gordo. Why wouldn't I forgive you? I love you." It was the answer he had been waiting for. Thoroughly relieved, he held her in his arms as she slowly calmed down and her eyes fluttered. She was obviously exhausted, so he whispered in her ear, "Sleep, honey, go ahead. I don't mind." She relaxed and eventually her eyes closed. He stared at the back of her eyelids and the mascared eyelashes jutting out from behind them like stiff black rods for a while. Eventually he, too, grew tired, and so he decided to give in to sleep as well. Pulling her closer, their bodies completely surrounding each other, their arms entwined around each other's shoulders, he kissed her lightly. His lips remained pressed gently against hers, and she gave a low noise of acknowledgement and contentment, but that was all. As he slipped silently into the realm of dreams and fantasy, their lips were locked around each other, remaining immobile in a passionate kiss that would last as long as they slept. 


End file.
